S16 episode 7
'Brown wins immunity ' Anthony: I'm glad we've been able to win a couple of immunity challenges because it just gave me time to develop plans and put them into affect, because ever since Ross was voted out I knew I was next, now I've been killing myself searching for the hidden immunity and very dissapointenly I couldn't find the damn thing, but here's where my plan comes into affect, they all know I've been busting my ass off all day trying to find it and a couple days I just started relaxing no longer looking for it, So I think in there minds they defintley think I have it, now I have a plan B because I don't actually have the idol and if they don't fall for my original plan I'm screwed so I know Tony is the head honcho there so I've been trying to convince him that while we got off on the wrong foot, that at the merge the brown tribe will cut us in half if we don't have numbers and we're better off taking out Jimmy tonight, and hopefully one of my plans work Tony: Everyone is super paranoid about Anthony having the idol, but I know he doesn't have the idol, because I have the idol and now I have to convince my entire alliance Anthony doesn't have the idol, but I'm not going to tell them I have the idol because why would I put an immediate target on my back, that's stupid, but the fact of the matter no matter how many fake idols Anthony has or how many times he tries to convince me that he is important to my success at the merge Anthony's best buddy Ross is gone and he needs to go tonight Jack: I think I basically was the leader in taking out Ross and once we get rid of Anthony I'm looking like a real gem in the rough out here and people love the underdogs and they love the guys who make big moves, I mean come on, if everyone voted right now I think I would have a good shot at winning, and I mean I have really learned this game quickly and I think people better be careful because Jack is here and he is here to win Raul: Basically this original alliance we have is a sinking ship I mean of the five Harry and Ross aren't in the game anymore I assume Percy is next on his tribe and it could very well be Anthony, so I'm just trying to reposition myself in this game before it's too late, so yeah I had a nice sitdown with Gary and Tony and I'm like I understand if you guys want nothing with me, but I'm here to play the game and I made an incorrect game decision early on and if you need numbers I'm here, so whether they vote Jimmy or Anthony tonight I will be voting with them Jimmy: It seems as if Anthony might have a hidden immunity idol and everyone was a little worried including me, because I would assume if we decided to pass up the Anthony vote that it would be Raul but I wouldn't be surprised if I started getting votes, so I came up with a plan to assure it's not me or Willie tonight and we can flush out an idol if Anthony has one, Jack Gary and Tony vote Anthony and me and Willie vote Raul so even if Anthony does play an idol we do a revote and Raul goes home, pretty perfect if I do say so myself Willie: There has been some major concern about Anthony having the idol, which does not boad well because right now he is the main target, but I think me and Jimmy make a good pair because while I'm capable of strategic play and Jimmy capable of social play, I'm the strong social player between the two of us and Jimmy is the strong stratetic player between the two of us and he had a very strong strategic idea and if we apply it tonight, things can't really go wrong Gary: Right now I know I'm probobly good until the merge but at the merge I could be the first gone there is so much bouncing around in my head, does Anthony really have an idol or not and me Tony and Raul had a sit down, and Tony said we should decide what to do with Raul after this vote but I'm thinking if Anthony plays an idol tonight and we execute Jimmy's plan then Raul is going home tonight, so maybe we don't want Raul going home tonight, So I think if we do get a two two tie between Raul and Jimmy I think we need to consider voting out Jimmy Anthony Final Words I only played 18 days but I thought I played well I gave it my all, no regrets I can't tell if Tony is the smartest or stupidest survivor, but good luck to him anyways. See ya survivor